Like Magnets, Opposite's Attract
by Tesina Gela Gardner
Summary: Naruto plays with magnets one day, and makes a wonderful discovery! But why’s Sasuke making him blush, what’s it got to do with their relationship? And what does the S and N on a magnet really symbolize? XDDD SasuNaru Shounenai, oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... but have plans to buy it from Masashi Kishimoto in the future...

Dedications:  
sesshomarusecretlove for sticking by my side, while I was suffering from the disorder called **_sploosh _**a.k.a. Writer's block...   
_  
_Summary: Naruto plays with magnets one day, and makes a wonderful discovery! But why's Sasuke making him blush, what's it got to do with their relationship? XDDD SasuNaru Shounen-ai, one-shot

Like Magnets, Opposite's Attract

* * *

Sasuke looked around his living room with confusion, he then walked over towards his large couch and his eyes widened. _What the hell?_

"Dobe, what are you _doing?_" Sasuke said eyeing him weirdly.

"Eh? Nyah Sasuke-teme. I was just playing with these magnets..." Naruto trailed off, the look on Sasuke's face made him tremble with fear.

"Why the hell are there paper clips all over the couch, floor, and table?"

"Hehehe..." Naruto said scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well... I thought it would be fun to pick up the paper clips with the magnets..."

"Pick. Them. Up. Right. Now." Sasuke grounded out. Naruto immediately did just that, taking the large magnets and picking up the paperclips one by one.

"There!" Naruto shouted wiping away sweat from his brow. "You happy now teme!"

"Yes very," Sasuke replied going into the kitchen to make Naruto and himself some tea.

Naruto grumbled about how much a bastard Sasuke's been to him, then went back to playing with the magnets. He then got a wonderful idea in his kawaii little adorable head. (x3 lmao!)

* * *

Sasuke was meanwhile putting the kettle for their tea onto the stove, and was about to turn it on when he heard some snickering. _That usuratonkachi..._

Sasuke then went back to the living room to investigate this little crime about to take place. He heard more snickers coming from the computer room. Sasuke walked a little more faster, hoping that he wasn't too late... He paused at the door and was about to open it when he heard Naruto's voice.

"Muahahaha..."

Sasuke then heard a bit of rustling movements. _Did Naruto just faint?_ His questions were answered when Naruto started talking to himself again... which Sasuke thought was rather odd.

"Mr. Magnet, meet Mrs. Floppy Disk.."

Sasuke paused thinking, _What could he be doing with a- oh my god..._

"Naruto! Stop!!!" Sasuke rushed in and grabbed the little floppy disk out of Naruto's hands.

"Wahh!! Teme! You ruined my fun!" Naruto said trying to get the floppy disk back from Sasuke.

Sasuke being the taller of the two held it up in the aire out of Naruto's reach. "Dobe! You could've wiped out all of the data on this disk if you have put those things," Sasuke said referring to the magnets, "anywhere near this!"

Naruto looked up at him with wide eyes. "Really Sasuke-teme?"

"Yes really."

"Really, really?"

"Yes."

"Oi, Sasuke-teme."

"What."

"What was on that floppy disk anyways?" Naruto said really wanting to know badly.

"Well they are actual-" Sasuke paused mid sentence blushing. _How can I tell him that these were pictures of him in the shower... I guess a little lie would be ok..._ "I have typed up 101 ways to kill Itachi on this very disk." Sasuke said proudly. _I hope he buys that..._

"Wow! 101 ways?! That's awesome teme!" Naruto paused and tapped his chin cutely. "Can I see them?"

"No." Sasuke said simply, putting the floppy disk under his pillow while Naruto wasn't looking. He then walked out of the room.

Naruto turned around to find Sasuke missing. "Teme?" He called out to the empty room. Hearing no answer Naruto stalked out of the room dragging the magnets over anything magnetic.

* * *

Sasuke finally turned on the stove and walked back to the living room, once again finding Naruto playing with the paper clips again. Sasuke twitched slightly. 

"Usuratonkachi..."

"Sasuke-teme, glad you can make it!" Naruto replied happily. "I have a question for you." He said giving Sasuke a foxy grin.

"Go on." Sasuke said sitting on the couch opposite from Naruto.

"Well... why is it that when I put the N with the other N on the magnets together, they bounce back, and when I place it with the S, it sticks together?"

"It's because of the magnetic pull dobe." Sasuke said taking the magnets from Naruto's hands and pulling them apart and pushing them together. "See how they attract one another."

Naruto stared and stared some more. "Umm..."

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" Sasuke said trying hard not to twitch at his dobe.

"Wait a minute..." Naruto said, "Aha!"

"Hn."

"The "S" stands for Sasuke and the "N" stands for Naruto! We are attracted to each other!"(1) Naruto grinned proudly with himself on his discovery. _Oh yeah... _he thought, _I'm good!_

Sasuke smirked. "So you're saying that you are attracted to me."

Naruto began to blush furiously. "N-no I'm not teme!"

"But you just said so yourself just a few minutes ago." Sasuke said stating a fact, and inching slowly closer to Naruto's side of the couch.

"B-but that means!" Naruto's eyes widened for the 2nd time that day, "That you're attracted to mmmph!!" Naruto was cut off by the sudden contact of Sasuke's mouth upon his lips. After a few moments of struggling, Naruto gave up and just let Sasuke do all the work. Not until he had run out of breath though. He then pushed Sasuke off of him breathing heavily.

"Sas- Sasuke..."

"Naruto.."

Naruto blushed a pretty crimson, "Nyah... Sasuke-teme."

"Hmm." Sasuke said running a hand through his hair.

"C-can we do that ag-again?" Naruto said stuttering. and looking away from Sasuke's gaze.

"Sure my little dobe. Cause after all like magnets, opposite's attract." Sasuke then leaned down and planted another mind blowing kiss on Naruto's lips.

* * *

1. Ok... I just noticed this but... DUDE! **S **and **N **on a magnet!!! XDDD lolz This is just another one of those facts that SasuNaru would soon become a reality! XDDD Or else I would havta go pay Kishimoto a little visit... 8D Muaha. 

Thanks for reading mah fellow SasuNaru luvas!! .  
Luv,

Tes-chan

Leave a comment with some luv  
and say if yah liked mah story  
If I get none or not enough  
then you would make me worry! ToT


End file.
